


Your Words Light A Fire In My Soul

by bYeFeliciaah



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mutual Pining, Pain, Poetry, SuperCorp, Unrequited Love, Who am I kidding ofc it’s not unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bYeFeliciaah/pseuds/bYeFeliciaah
Summary: Lena Luthor is hopelessly in love with Kara Danvers and thinks she has no shot in hell with the bubbly reporter. Upon finding Kara’s poetry book, she discovers that her feelings may not be completely platonic.OrWhere Lena reads Kara’s poetry book because she’s a sneaky bitch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I write a tonne of fan fiction and never seem to finish it, but this I did! The idea to have either Kara or Lena writing poetry for one another came from my own love of writing poetry and I just started it off by writing a bunch of poems from Kara’s perspective, and writing a story around that. 
> 
> I am anything but great at it, but I enjoy it so...I hope you enjoy it too :))

The city scape looked dazzling in the reflective glass, bright lights shining clearly from the dimly lit room - the ever fluorescent high rises standing tall. It felt almost solemn in the empty office, with people bustling about on the streets in spite of the late hour, laughter seen - not heard - from the distance. National City was beautiful at night.

Perhaps it was a bad idea moving to a city so full of life, when Lena lacked the spirit everybody seemed to have. Or maybe it was a positive thing - offering balance to her bland self. The city wasn’t the only thing that happened to change her moody disposition. Of course there was the sunshine that whizzed into her office on a rather plain day and flipped her boring life around.

The glass of wine in hand suddenly began to feel heavy, and Lena frowned at the pool of red before placing it on her desk to be forgotten. Workload never seemed to lessen, no matter how much time she spent behind her desk, often forgoing food and sleep. However, she was good at handling it, even if it meant she did so in unhealthy ways. 

Looking out at the city for a last time, Lena let out a forlorn sigh - gazing at the clouds as if expecting something to emerge. Or someone. 

Lena had never really been one to mope. Brought up to never show emotion - and to try avoiding feeling it in the first place - it simply wasn’t in her blood. Maybe she’d been injected with something. Some form of moping drug. Because lately it seemed like she constantly was. Or maybe it was just Kara Danvers. The bright ray of sunshine that initially made her happy, but inevitably caused a bout of moping whenever she left Lena to herself.

Kara was a drug in herself. She constantly found herself craving time with the reporter, and when they were together she was on a high: smiling, laughing and feeling a deep happiness she got from nothing and nobody else. When Kara left, Lena showed her own unique signs of withdrawal. Moping was one of those.

It took her a while to figure out why she was feeling that way. Maybe it was because Kara was so cheerful, and made Lena the same way whenever they were together? Maybe it was due to the fact Kara was one of her only friends? All of the theories she mulled over were dropped when Lena realised one, tiny thing.

And that was that she loved Kara. No, she didn’t just love Kara. She was hopelessly _in love_ with Kara.

So why did that cause Lena to mope, when love was supposedly the greatest thing on Earth? Because Kara definitely didn’t return those deep feelings. She didn’t bother with hopeful thinking, because there was no hope whatsoever. Kara’s feelings were completely platonic, of that Lena was certain.

It didn’t help that they spent time together almost everyday, and the next day in particular was girls night - meaning she would spend the entirety of tomorrow stressing over what to wear, how she was going to act and if everybody noticed her moon eyes. How pathetic. A Luthor worrying over what to wear in front of a Super.

Of course she knew. She’d studied every detail of the woman’s face to notice the scar above Supergirl’s eyebrow, and the varying shades of blue in the heroines eyes. And she’d never forget ‘flew here on a bus’. There was a part of Lena that was hurt that Kara didn’t trust her enough to reveal her identity, but she was a Luthor after all, and perhaps she was scared of losing their friendship. Lena wasn’t an idiot. She knew Kara valued their relationship, even if she didn’t want the same things as the CEO (but of course she’d never know that).

The office felt all to constricting in that moment. Lena downed the rest of her wine, before packing everything up and heading towards the elevator with quick feet. A guard nodded in her direction, reaching for the door with a smile and offering a quiet ‘goodnight’.

A soft buzz against her thigh alerted her of a message as she settled into the back of her car. She fumbled for the phone, knowing there were only a select few who’d text her private phone, and hoped it was one person in particular.

**Kara: Hi Lena, I hope you haven’t forgotten about girls night tomorrow! And please, don’t waste your money on that expensive wine again [9:34PM]**

**Of course I haven’t, how could I ;) and I may or may not have bought it already, oops [9:35PM]**

**Kara: Lena!! It was lovely but I told you not to buy it! [9:35PM]**

**I couldn’t help myself [9:35PM]**

**Kara: I’ll save the scolding for tomorrow [9:37PM]**

**I am your boss, I’m the one that’s meant to be doing the scolding [9:37PM]**

**Kara: You’re not my boss at girls night! My home my rules [9:38PM]**

**Of course, I forgot, your highness [9:39PM]**

**Kara: Are you calling me a princess? I’ll take that :) [9:40PM]**

**You’re probably more of a drama queen than a princess [9:41PM]**

**Kara: Hey! I’m not dramatic [9:41PM]**

Lena imagined a pout pulling at the woman’s cheeks, or perhaps a smile - she hoped Kara smiled when they texted.

**If that’s what helps you sleep at night [9:42PM]**

**Kara: No, but your texts do [9:44]**

It should’ve made Lena happier, of course it did send a jolt through her heart - the majority of messages from the blonde did. But she knew they often jibed at one another, and subtly flirted (Kara was extremely oblivious so probably didn’t notice the flirty undertones) - something you’d expect to do with a friend. It was all rather friendly. And Kara was very open, so it wouldn’t have been strange for her to message a friend and let them know they helped her sleep.

**I’m glad I could help [9:49PM]**

They continued to message throughout Lena’s journey home, as she got ready for bed and Kara ate a bowl of cereal - probably cooped up on the sofa with two blankets and fluffy socks. She wished more than anything that she could be there.

At one point the responses stopped, and she’d have presumed the blonde went to sleep if it wasn’t for the news alert flashing an image of Supergirl on the television - all power and steel, a contrast to her awkward reporter counterpart. Lena saw reflections of Supergirl in Kara, and likewise Kara in Supergirl; what with the heroes warm heart and the Danvers’ protectiveness. However, at times; it was hard to see them as one being. Especially when Kara couldn’t get through one sentence without stammering.

Lena was half asleep when she got a message from Kara saying her phone had died and she’d decided to have a shower, so she shot a quick goodnight and headed to bed with a smile tugging at her lips.

-

Meetings always seemed to drag on for longer whenever Lena had something to look forward to. Especially when it involved a certain Danvers. She found herself glancing towards the clock every ten minutes, simultaneously willing for it to be seven o’clock whilst wanting more time before seeing Kara.

Lena always had to prep herself to see her best friend, to remain composed and friendly - just in case she had a melt down from a touch on the shoulder and confessed her undying love. The chances of that were low, but anything could happen.

Lena liked to imagine shoving her feelings into little boxes - so they couldn’t be reached, so they could be buried deep and forgotten about.

After stressing throughout the day, as she’d predicted, and spending fifteen minutes just staring at her wardrobe; Lena was ready for the night. Clad in comfortable clothes - designer nonetheless - that still managed to look like something from the cover of a magazine almost.

It wasn’t like she needed to impress Kara, her feelings would never be reciprocated, so dressing up was pointless. But Lena felt more comfortable looking good in any circumstance that didn’t include drinking her sorrows away by herself in her apartment.

It was silly really - to still feel this nervous after months of knowing each other. But the bile still threatened to rise up her throat as she knocked on the paint-chipped door of the apartment. It took seconds for it to swing open and to be swarmed in a hug.

“Lena! Hi, I missed you.” Sturdy arms wrapped around lean shoulders, causing goosebumps to rise up her skin. Kara’s scent was overwhelming - it was everything Kara. A hint of syrup and coconut (the scent of her shampoo), mixed with an earthy smell - perhaps dirt - that suggested she’d been rolling about on the floor as Supergirl. A rather accurate description of how saving National City went down.

“I saw you two days ago,” She chuckled in response, swaying slightly, arms still wrapped tightly around her best friends waist.

“Exactly,” Kara’s eyes glistened as she stepped back, a broad smile stretching from cheek to cheek, welcoming Lena inside and announcing her arrival to Alex.

“Sam should be here soon, she messaged me as I was on my way.” Lena mentioned as Kara helped remove her coat, hanging it on the coat rack.

“Would you like a drink? We’ve cracked open the red,” Alex spoke from one of the cushioned chairs, wine glass half empty with a deep red liquid.

“Yes, thank you.” She watched as the wine ran down the side of the glass, curving up the opposite side before settling back down with a splash. Anything to focus her mind on other than the bubbly blonde. Looking up she found Kara’s gaze on her, heart palpitating as she flashed a cautious smile and accepted the wine.

“What did you have planned for tonight?” Lena asked the both of them, eyes remaining on the youngest Danvers for a split second longer as she took a seat on the sofa. At least she tried to convince herself it was a split second. It was long enough to notice the loose waves draping over her shoulders, the tight fit of her shirt as she walked closer and the dimples in her cheeks as she smiled.

“Drink, food, a movie, chatting - the usual.” Kara plonked down next to her, voice catching as she did so, a quiet laugh following the action.

“I thought we should watch an action or horror movie, Kara was insisting on a rom-com,” Alex rolled her eyes until the whites were almost fully showing, “I think we should take a unanimous vote once Sam gets here.”

“I like your way of thinking, Agent Danvers.”

“We all know Lena’s going to side with me because she loves me more,” Kara quipped confidently, placing a hand on the woman’s arm.

Lena almost choked on her wine, spluttering in defence, “I would not choose a rom-com just because you chose it!”

“So you’re not denying you love me more?” The mischievous grin painting her face was enough to make Lena want to simultaneously slap and kiss her.

Her heart was about to speed out of her body at the rate it was beating - Kara surely must’ve heard it. “You’re my best friend, Alex isn’t!”

“I feel extremely hurt.” Holding a hand up to her chest, Alex faked a tear, looking down solemnly at the ground.

“Well, you can’t have her,” Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s shoulders and she just about had a heart attack. 

“Don’t you worry about that, I’m fine with my wine thanks.” The eldest Danvers raised an eyebrow at the rosy tint to Lena’s cheeks, “Anyway, Sam will be here soon, so I won’t have to third wheel with you insufferable idiots for much longer.”

“Come and sit with us then.”

“There’s plenty of room for two right here,” Alex hugged her glass close, placing a kiss on the reflective surface.

“You’re choosing to distance yourself from us, especially by picking a horror movie. Horror! At girls night? I don’t think so.” The stern look on the blondes face resembled Supergirl more than ever in that moment.

“What do you think Lena?”

A pointed look from Kara was easily brushed off as she addressed Alex, “I’m rather impartial actually. I find horror movies predictable, rom-coms cheesy and again - predictable. Though sometimes I enjoy a bit of both.”

“Lets just ignore Lena and wait for Sam.” Kara concluded, receiving a nod from her sister.

“Hey! If you gave me movies I’d decide between them. You can’t give me an entire genre when there’s so much variation of good quality and utter crap.”

“I mean, she has a point.” Alex reasoned with a weak shrug, and Kara avoided eye contact with the both of them for the better part of five minutes, until she couldn’t take their talk of politics any longer.

Sam arrived not much later with a bag full of snacks - despite Kara's shelves of food (enough to feed a moderate sized army), rambling about Ruby and work. Alex quietened her with some wine, dragging her over to the couch and discussing their movie predicament.

They eventually decided on an action movie with a romantic subplot, at least that’s what Kara called it. Alex called it bullshit, Sam called it a classic and Lena called it ‘romanticising a tragic event’. Granted, by the end of the movie both Alex and Sam were sobbing, Kara was sniffling quietly - head resting on Lena’s shoulder, and the CEO had to admit to a couple of tears. “See, Alex, Titanic is amazing.”

“Sure, if you’re a sadist,” she said through a hitched breath.

They’d made it through the bottle of wine and were on Kara’s champagne as Alex slipped in ‘Taken’.

Kara occasionally made comments on throwing a proper punch and muttering ‘that’s not how it works’ whenever something overly dramatic happened in a fight, seemingly forgetting that two out of the three people in the room shouldn’t know she was Supergirl. Upon receiving cautious looks from Alex, she usually ended the ramble with a flustered ‘I like to do my research, a woman’s gotta know how to protect herself’, with an awkward laugh.

Every once in a while they’d meet each other’s gaze, and Lena cursed her traitorous heart for speeding up a little bit each time - hoping that Kara had a switch to turn off her super hearing when she didn’t need it. Her eyes truly looked dazzling - reflecting the light from the TV screen; making them look brighter and livelier in the dim room.

Eventually Kara got bored of the movie and asked that they turn it off in favour of chatting. The rest agreed, feeling the extensive time just staring at a television was a bit tedious (even though Lena’s time was split between forcing her eyes to stare at the screen and watching Kara).

They settled themselves around the little coffee table in the middle of the room, sipping on their drinks and talking about work, to movies, to relationships.

“Lena, what about you? Are you seeing anyone new?” The agents eyes seemed to pierce her own; sharp and knowing as if she could read her every thought. The thought of dating anyone that wasn't Kara made Lena sick to the stomach. But it would never happen. No matter how much she wanted it, the universe was cruel and had never handed anything to her, _ever._ She had to work her ass of for everything and it was certainly not going to hand over someone as utterly amazing as Kara Danvers. 

“Uh- no. No I’m not.” Glancing down at the glass in hand, Lena avoided Kara’s eyes vehemently - managing to answer the question without making an utter fool of herself.

“Being a CEO must be time consuming, I bet it’s hard to date,” the woman pondered, “Of course it’s probably even harder being CFO and a single mom, for you Sam.”

“It is, but I could make time for someone, I make time for my friends.” Lena shrugged in response, swirling the champagne around - anything to keep herself distracted.

“What even is dating? I’m just about making time for Ruby.”

“Sam has a reasonable excuse for being a bit low on the dating side of things. We all know Kara’s not dating anyone, she’s as boring as Luthor over there.” Alex jibed, smirking as her sisters mouth dropped open.

“I don’t see you dating anyone!” She argued back defensively, arms crossed tight against her chest.

“At least I go on dates.”

“I’ve been on a few dates this year! That’s more than I can say for you, Alex - married to your gun.” This was news to Lena. They'd never spoken about those dates. 

“What with Cat Grants son and that lousy blind date, pff. At least Adam was nice, the blind date not so much, considering all he wanted to do was take you back to his apar-“

Lena’s fist clenched.

“Why don’t we stop talking about our dating lives and move onto something a bit more cheerful,” Sam offered, to calm the fire between the two Danvers’. Lena thought Sam saw the steam coming from her ears, making it a mission to ruin the life of whoever had the mind to disrespect Kara in anyway, let alone wanting to use her for sex.

“We’ve got a table full of strong women, we don’t need to speak about lousy men.”

“Fair point, Arias. Instead, why don’t we spill some secrets into our safe little circle, starting with childhood us.” She gave them barely enough time to react before she rushed into a detailed story of how they were almost killed by a corrupt police officer who secretly sold drugs - after he murdered their friend. The CEO barely listened as Sam went on to tell the story of how she’d gotten pregnant with Ruby - instead sat in a strange state of rage and jealousy, feeling a bit petty. Jealousy was fairly new to her. When Sam had finished she halfheartedly told some tales of her time at the Luthor mansion and her rebellious stages.

“Oh, did you know that Kara writes poetry?” The exclamation was sudden, breaking the silence that settled over them following Lena’s anecdotes.

“Poetry you say?” A raised eyebrow from Sam was enough to spread a shit-eating grin on Alex’s face.

“I’m going to murder you. Brutally.” Kara’s face was in her hands, a red tint to her cheeks. It wasn’t that much of a surprise that she wrote poetry, considering she was a brilliant reporter who had a way with words. Lena just wondered what she wrote about.

“She has since we adopted her.”

“Alex watches keeping up with the Kardashians and dance moms when she’s not shooting people.” She blurted out, trying to recover from the embarrassment of something she probably should be proud of.

“Kara watched a horror movie when she was 15 and couldn’t go upstairs by herself for weeks.” The other Danvers argued back.

“Alex was a total teachers pet at school and was the kid that spoke for twelve hours when answering questions.”

“Kara was afraid of the dark until she was nineteen.”

“Hey, you never know what could be lurking in the shadows.” That seemed to conclude the argument, as everybody laughed at Kara’s weak attempt at defending herself.

The rest of the night continued rather peacefully, the sisters deciding they didn’t want to ruin the night with their bickering. It wasn’t all that hard, considering they were so close to one another.

Sam was the first to leave, explaining that her babysitter could only watch Ruby until a certain time. Alex was next, murmuring about needing rest to kick ass as well as she did. Receiving a raised eyebrow from Lena and a scoff from Kara.

“So, what about you, boss? Don’t you have to get to L-Corp early tomorrow?” Kara nudged her playfully, the moonlight coming from the windows reflecting in her cerulean eyes.

“It doesn’t matter what time I get in, I own the company. As they say, a CEO is never late, everyone else is simply early.” Lena quipped, elbow resting against the sofa to support the weight of her head.

“Oh, I love princess diaries!” The reporter exclaimed, a wide grin painting her face as she leaned into the sofa, legs brushing against Lena’s - which were curled up into her stomach.

“I know,” they exchanged soft smiles, “I do usually get in as early as normal on Saturdays, but hey, sleep is for the weak.”

“Or sleep is vital for survival and happiness,” Kara reasoned, concern brimming beneath crystal blues. _You make me happier than sleep ever could_. The thought was hushed quickly, diffused before it could be formed into words. “And you live halfway across the city.”

“Do you want me to leave that badly?”

“No! No of course not! I just- I don’t want- you need-“ the stammering was cut off by a deep chuckle, reverberating through Lena’s entire body, halting Kara’s movement to shift her glasses.

“I’m just teasing you, Kara.”

“Oh,” a nervous laugh accompanied the exclamation, a hand waving about awkwardly, “but I don’t want to be responsible for your...tiredness.”

There were several images that flooded her brain in response, many ways in which Kara could be responsible for her tiredness.

“Trust me, I don’t mind being tired if I get to spend time with you.” The statement came across a lot deeper than intended, the amusement falling short with the fact that she couldn’t care less about anything but being with Kara. “As long as you don’t mind, of course.”

“No, I don’t mind at all. Would you like another drink?”

They drank together in comfortable conversation, Lena’s resolve melting a little bit more with each glass - forgetting her wariness surrounding the fact that the drink wouldn’t affect Kara whatsoever. Laughing and smiling until her cheeks hurt. Nobody had ever made her this happy. Nobody had managed to fill the emptiness in the pit of her stomach, the emptiness that grabbed at her heart - nobody but Kara.

She ached to press their lips together, to trace her fingers down Kara’s spine and tug at blonde locks. To wake up next to her with an ache between her legs that could only come from someone as strong as Supergirl, body tingling as a hand brushed over her skin; a gentleness that could only come from Kara.

And then she was shoving it all into little boxes, cursing her hopeless thoughts and scolding her mind for wandering when Kara was right in front of her. Then she was saying goodbye with the excuse of getting tired, notifying her driver with a bitter taste in her mouth. It was for the best. Unless she wanted to jump Kara in a drunken state - which would not be wise.

That night she couldn’t sleep without images of a flying blonde plaguing her mind.

—

The next day Kara whisked in with an impromptu visit, Chinese food in hand sprouting about Lena skipping meals and not getting the daily nutrition she needed. Lena held back on the comments that Chinese takeaway wasn’t very nutritional - knowing Kara would come up with some reason as to why she should eat it.

Although Lena appreciated the visit (well- more than that, she was overjoyed), it would’ve been nice for a warning. Considering her boxes weren’t quite prepared and it took all her might to release from their hug and sit down like a normal human being.

The blonde looked as bright as usual, hair tied back in an intricate style - half up, half down - wearing a blue checked dress with a brown belt that hugged her waist. Lena let her eyes linger on her legs for a few seconds, before taking in the shining blue behind black rimmed glasses.

“Okay so I got extra potstickers, because I know you secretly like them, and if I didn’t I’d eat them all in seconds.” She shifted her glasses, teeth flashing in a soft smile.

“How considerate of you, you know I could’ve ordered something for us,” She responded with a smile of her own, taking a seat.

“Don’t be silly,” Kara waved the idea away, organising the containers of food in a circle and settling down next to Lena on the sofa, “You would’ve bought way too much.”

“And you would’ve eaten it all anyway.”

“That’s a bold assumption to make.” A faux frowned pulled at her cheeks, a crinkle forming between shaped eyebrows - trying to remain stoic.

“Hardly, Kara, you’d eat anything within ten feet of you.”

“Oh, I assure you, only things that I know will taste good. If you put that healthy stuff you sometimes eat anywhere near me, I’d probably run for the hills.” She scrunched up her nose, adding a little shake of the head for good measure.

“So it’s that easy to get rid of you?”

“Yep, but don’t go trying it anytime soon,” She warned, waggling a finger in Lena’s face.

“And what if I did?” The challenge shouldn’t have been risqué in anyway - but to Lena it was. The intent stare Kara gave her before answering the question gave Lena the impression she heard the suggestive tone in her voice.

“Don’t be expecting a nice report about LCorp anytime soon!” The answer steered them from the path Lena had started to venture, letting her breathe a sigh of relief. Boxes stacked up ready.

“Kara...I own CatCo.”

“That’s not-“ a few seconds pause left Lena with a raised brow, “I just won’t come to your office.”

Any answer from Lena was interrupted by a vibration from Kara’s phone, and an apologetic smile. The CEO waved the apologies off with a ‘reporter duties and all’, knowing for a fact the call wasn’t from CatCo.

Halfway towards the door, she spun around, racing back. “Oh, I almost forgot, you left your wallet at my apartment!” Kara shuffled through her bag, pulling items out in haste, discarding them on the sofa. Pushing the wallet into Lena’s hand she whisked off again, a slight push in her step that couldn’t have been human.

Lena eyed the leftover food, having been more than halfway through her own, she wasn’t surprised to see barely any evidence that Kara had even been eating in the first place. Finishing off the food at hand, she cleared everything up a bit solemnly - missing Kara’s company already. In other words: moping.

Whilst tidying up the mess of plastic containers and stray rice, her eyes landed on a leather bound book resting on the arm of the sofa. The edges were worn, barely there with bits of leather torn off - curled inwards and almost crumbling. There was no label or name, but she assumed Kara left it when searching for the wallet.

She flicked it open to a random spot, eyes skimming down the page. Each of the words were written with slanted ink, an informal cursive, not unlike Kara’s handwriting when she was rushing to jot something down. She imagined Kara had to rush to write her thoughts onto paper, words stretching across the page like they were sewn into fabric; the pen the needle and the punctuation the thread that held it together. Lena had no idea what was inside and it felt like an intrusion of privacy merely holding the book. Perhaps it was a diary, though she doubted Kara would carry it about in her bag. It was most likely a planner.

Despite her curiosity, Lena flipped it closed and left the book in it’s place, brushing her fingertips against the soft leather once more before returning to clearing up.

It slipped her mind for the rest of the evening as she immersed herself in spreadsheets and emails, new projects and old. By the end of the day, Lena had a subtle ache pulsing behind her eyes - the beginnings of a migraine.

She decided to call it a night, and packed everything away; shooting a short text to her driver. Glancing at the book resting on the table across the room, she felt the need to take it with her instead of leaving it behind as if it were some worthless item. It was Kara’s, anything that belonged to Kara was priceless in the eyes of Lena.

It rested heavy against her legs on the journey home. It wasn’t until she got inside that she placed it out of her grasp to get ready for bed.

The promises she’d made to keep her distance were slowly fading each time she glanced at it, wine in hand, relaxing with a book. Each time she made an excuse as to why she should read it: to see if Kara needed any information from it, to make sure it wasn’t classified data she had to keep close. And Lena didn’t quite know why she hadn’t told Kara about it yet. Why she hadn’t shot off a text or called her.

Mostly she was hoping it was classified government information - new tech the DEO was working on or Supergirl’s book of achievements. Some part of her hoped it’d be a diary. To see the ins and outs of Kara’s brain, no hiding behind glasses or a cape. Just Kara. Or perhaps it contained the poetry Alex rambled on about the night before. Lena wasn’t sure what would be worse.

After fighting the urge to get up for a good ten minutes, Lena gave in; standing abruptly and drifting towards the book. It was thicker than she first thought, which explained the heaviness of it - or maybe that was Lena’s imagination. The weight of what was inside. It wouldn’t hurt to check the first page, that’s what she repeated as she flipped it open and eyed the doodles on the inside of the cover. A planet that resembled Saturn, foreign flowers, strange creatures and what looked like symbols - Lena wished they were just symbols, so she didn’t have to confront Kara about the secret she’d been harbouring.

They were Kryptonian symbols, Lena had looked at enough of Lex’s research to recognise the language. The way the ink stretched and curved - it all looked quite beautiful to the CEO, filling up the majority of the space. Green eyes skimmed from the cover to the first page, seeing the familiar handwriting spread down the paper - separated in small little paragraphs that Lena identified as stanzas.

This was the point she should’ve closed the book. Sealed up the words as if they were treasure - never to be touched by anyone but Kara. Maybe that was the right thing to do. Lena prided her strength to stay on the right track and do good, but maybe she was weak; weak like her brother. Because she didn’t back down from the poems, she read the first one.

_aching hearts_

_cry out for those they’ve lost_

_what happens when you lose everyone?_

_your soul aches._

She wasn’t prepared for the pang in her chest; flashes of a broken little girl who’d lost everything she’d ever known. Everyone she’d ever known. Kara - the beautiful ray of sunshine, the embodiment of everything good and kind in the world, her Kara - had lost everything. The emotion in the poem was raw and real, beautiful in a twisted way, and Lena thought maybe she loved Kara a little more.

Looking at the next poem, she took a deep breath - trying to prepare herself for the depth in the writing.

_death isn’t black_

_death is blood red_

_death is the orange of a fire_

_death is a blank emptiness,_

_that takes over my heart._

There was another moment when Lena thought she should stop. These words held so much emotion - everything Kara had pushed down to live a human life. These words were of Krypton and everything a Luthor shouldn’t be reading. But each new syllable was like a drug, and one page became two. The next poem was titled; a simple word that caused a lump in her throat.

_Mom_

She should've stopped, turned away and not delved into the depths of personal relationships. Of people Kara had lost. Of something Lena might've been able to relate to, and could've brought back a flood of emotions. Memories of a little four year old girl standing at the bank of a lake.

_a beautiful red glow on auburn locks,_

_cast from the beating sun,_

_becomes flames licking at skin,_

_engulfing grey irises._

Lena couldn’t choke back the pained sound she made, eyes stinging as the words became blurred. Perhaps it was Kara’s pain. Maybe it was her own. A four year old girls pain, the regret that held her heart captive for years. _Why couldn’t I have done something?! Anything?_ The words she spat at herself for years. Her own mother was killed by water, and Kara’s by fire. Some sick twisted fate.

She skipped onto the next - trying to block out the thought of her mother dying - blearily reading each line, and the next and the next. The words swirled about in her brain, intertwining with one another; becoming one jumbled mess. Each new poem held something different, a different type of grief, of love, of pain and loss. It felt like she was drowning in them, maybe Kara was drowning in whatever emotion she felt when she wrote each one.

The panic that caused hands to tremble and hearts to stutter lead Lena to the sofa, unable to support herself on trembling legs. Deep breaths, in, out, in, out, slamming the book shut with a resonating thud.

-

Lena had cried that night - beneath the steaming rivulets of her shower, mind filled with images of her mother. Each time she closed her eyes, black hair was twisting beneath calm waters, arms flailing until everything stopped. And she was back, huddled in the corner, the slick ceramic floor cold against the back of her legs.

Maybe Lena was drowning in space.

_lost in pure darkness,_

_closed in - tight_

_there’s no escaping space_

_when it has you in it’s grasp_

_there’s no escaping space_

_when you’ve reached the ground,_

_because everytime you close your eyes,_

_you’re drifting again_

_black surrounds you,_

_and you’re back with everything closing in_

_no matter where you are -_

_you’re always in space._

And then she felt guilty, for comparing Kara’s pain with her own. Because Kara closed her eyes and saw herself trapped in space, Kara closed her eyes and watched everyone she loved burn. Lena’s pain was nothing next to that.

And even the loss of a planet wasn’t enough for Kara. It seemed even on Earth she couldn’t escape death.

_For Kenny_

_his curiosity spanned for miles,_

_his eyes reflected stars and constellations,_

_forever fascinated by the sky_

_he saw through my soul,_

_like nobody else -_

_forever fascinated by me_

_he saw what nobody else did,_

_dark and dangerous secrets,_

_forever gone, left to memory._

The poems flooded back one after another as Lena fumbled about in the bathroom, towel barely wrapped around her body and hair dripping against every surface.

_you had to go,_

_leave your sky beacon behind,_

_you thought you were doing what was right,_

_maybe you were._

_you left me a second time-_

_blinded by the darkness,_

_I saw the light leave your eyes_

_just as you came back to me._

Lena didn’t know who Kenny was, or who called Kara their ‘sky beacon’, but she cared about them deeply, and had lost another two people. Lena didn’t know where Kara’s loss stopped. It seemed to be endless, from witnessing her planet explode to seeing the light leave someone’s eyes. All these dark experiences, bundled up to create this blinding ray of sunshine - Lena didn’t know how she seemed so happy. When those poems were anything but.

She had seen glimpses of poems that had glimmers of hope, ones she guessed were about Alex and the Danvers’. Of people, brown eyes and flashing teeth - warmth and red sun, bright shores and laughter. But a lot of them seemed to be reminiscent, sometimes nostalgic - depicting a past that no longer existed.

There were bright ones of skylines, National city and feeling the wind at her cheeks as she flew higher. And yet with the content words, came flashbacks of pain and undertones of unsettlement. Lena thought that Earth would never feel like home to Kara, that she would never feel the serenity she could achieve beneath red rays, the safety and security - despite the powers she gained. Nothing seemed to fit. It was all rather discordant, like reality had shifted and her surroundings didn’t seem real. 

The CEO had stopped reading when everything seemed a bit too much, mind clouded by her own grief, leaving her stumbling towards the shower in the attempts at scrubbing away the pain, filling the empty pit in her chest. When that didn’t work she curled up in bed, fingers itching to turn more pages.

Maybe they got happier? She’d barely gotten through the book. The ones she read could’ve been written months, even years ago. Especially considering the first few were obviously written when Kara was a teen - the fresh pain evident in the way she wrote, and the change in handwriting as the book progressed.

Lena couldn’t stay put any longer, and jumped out of bed - strutting towards the kitchen with a certain conviction, ready to face whatever she read. Skimming through the pages, landing on a random one, she immersed herself in the writing.

_Free_

_she was misunderstood,_

_held back by a tainted name,_

_restricted by her family’s grasp_

_until eventually she shed the skin_

_that was her last name,_

_and made a name for herself_

Her breath faltered. Rereading, eyes glancing around almost manically across the page. Trying to find anything that told her the poem wasn’t about her. Any detail that hinted it was about another girl. Perhaps even Kara herself. But it was clear, clear as day that the poem was about the youngest Luthor.

This time the lump in her throat wasn’t from sadness, but a swelling of her heart at the confidence and clear belief Kara had in her. A warmth spread from her chest to the tips of her fingers - something she wasn’t unaccustomed to whenever Kara looked at her a little too long, and glanced away shyly when she was caught. She thanked the universe for letting Cat Grants assistant stumble into her life without warning.

It wouldn’t have been off to find a poem about herself in the book, considering Alex along with other friends and family had been a topic. Considering Lena thought of Kara as family at one point too - until the thought of having any relation to Kara made her stomach quench. But it didn’t end at the one.

_pain brimmed beneath_

_an ocean of green,_

_masked by confidence_

_and a layer of strength,_

_perhaps it was my enhanced vision,_

_or maybe I just understood_

_what pain felt like;_

_and knew she felt it too_

_Green_ , like her eyes. Did the ink look softer, somehow? More careful, and elegant? Maybe Lena was way out of her head, the population of people with green eyes was... _a lot_. And including other planets...well, it was more than a lot. But she knew, deep in her gut, that this poem was about her. As was the next, to her utter astonishment.

_your eyes are like the leaves in spring,_

_a sign that winters over_

_and there’s warmth to come,_

_amongst blooming flowers_

_beautiful in their own way_

_your eyes are like a warm ocean,_

_a muted green_

_that everybody thinks is cold,_

_but to me - they’re a fire crackling and_

_a steaming cup of cocoa during christmas_

Looking back at the way Kara’s eyes danced and flickered with warmth (a contrast to the shocking blue) adoration; sparkling somehow, whenever they latched onto Lena’s. Whenever they stared at one another for longer than necessary. Maybe she was as lost in Lena’s ocean as Lena was in hers. To hear her eyes described as warm of all things, lit a little fire in her heart, and maybe she was going to combust. She wouldn’t mind (as long as the combustion was complete) if the last thing she got to see was Kara describing her eyes as if they touched her in ways she never would’ve imagined.

That night she dreamt of Kara, and the images she conjured up no longer seemed so unrealistic. No longer seemed like they could only be a dream. 

-

**~~Hi Kara, can we get lunch or something today?~~ **

_i’m sick of being told that I’m naive_

_for believing in you;_

_for believing in you from the very beginning -_

_my faith unwavering against all odds_

_when in fact they’re the naive ones_

_for listening to the media,_

_the false news,_

_and falling for the worlds prejudice._

Heart pounding erratically - Kara’s belief was unfathomable, she couldn’t quite get to grips with it all.

~~**Hey Kara, you left something in my office, should I come and return it?** ~~

_one day I’ll tell her_

_I’ll hand over my deepest secrets_

_give her all of me_

_all of my past_

_but for now_

_I’m happy with pretending_

_because for once in my life_

_somebody’s managed to_

_make me feel normal_

_to make me feel human_

She wanted to tell her. To give Lena every part of herself. Those simple words meant everything.

~~**Hi, do you wanna get lunch? You left your book in my office** ~~

_She was an ever contrasting paradox;_

_—Hair black as midnight,_

_eyes like a morning forest_

_Rosy pink cheeks on a_

_pale complexion,_

_Face all sharp edges,_

_with soft curving lines—_

_Who helped balance my dark and light_

After the seventieth variation on how to bring up the poetry book to Kara, she gave up and spontaneously hit the call button. A slight panic settled in the pit of her stomach before she realised that yes, maybe Kara will freak out about the book, but ultimately; there was a chance that Lena’s feelings were reciprocated.

_A best friends touch should bring warmth,_

_Mine ignites a fire beneath my skin_

_Setting aflame every nerve_

_And burning me from the inside out_

_Until all that’s left is_

_ash in the back of my throat-_

_rendering me speechless_

“Hi Lena!” The chirrup voice on the other end of the phone sent her stomach flipping; immediately feeling herself retreat. Maybe she should’ve just placed the book back into her bag discreetly. Or a better option; moved back to metropolis to never come back.

“Hey Kara...” It was probably best to rip the band aid off quickly, “I- I don’t want you to freak out or anything because I know how personal this is to you, but-“

“It’s my poetry book, isn’t it?”

“Yes I-“

“Look, I get if you want some distance, or you never want to talk to me again, just say and I’ll leave you alone. You can throw the book out or leave it on my desk at CatCo and I’ll pick it up.”

A few seconds of silence followed as Lena processed her words. Of all the reactions she’d gone through - Kara shouting at her over the phone for invading her privacy, or freaking out about the secret - this wasn’t one she’d thought of.

“I- Kara, what are you talking about?”

“I just, I haven’t been honest with you, and some of the poems probably made you uncomfortable- we can have a friendship break until I sort out my fee-

“Kara, woah, I don’t want a frie-“ Lena let out a sigh, trying not to explode over something so sensitive, “Okay, why don’t I bring the book around to your apartment this evening, and we can talk?” Lena spoke softly down the phone, realising how awkward this must feel for the reporter. Not only had she figured out her secret identity, but some of the poems - they bore Kara’s soul, her thoughts and feelings. Lena felt dirty for reading them.

“I’d suggest lunch, but I figured if we’re talking about the poems and your...secret; you might feel more comfortable at home.”

“Yeah okay, what time?” The answer was brusque and flat - the complete opposite of her usual cheery disposition.

“Seven?”

“I’ll see you then.” The line ended before Lena could say goodbye.

_Oblivious to the fear_

_coursing through blue veins,_

_unaware of the dread that_

_caused my throat to tighten,_

_leaving me choking for air;_

_i watched her give up-_

_let go of the invisible tether_

_that kept a grasp on life._

_I latched at that tether,_

_and bound it to her wrists,_

_chained it to her soul,_

_until she relented, and held on once more._

—

Just like before, knocking on the paint-chipped door caused a bout of anxiety; leaving her heart beating at a crazy pace. This time it was laced with a bundle of doubt and fear - even with Kara’s poems, she couldn’t help but think that she didn’t deserve her, that there was no way Kara liked her and the girl with green eyes and a tarnished last name was somebody else. That she had another best friend. That Lena wasn’t worthy.

“Hi Lena,” the girl lacked all the enthusiasm she usually did when welcoming her into her home, a sad smile accompanying the halfhearted greeting.

She looked worn out, beautiful as always, but tired. Her shoulders were slumped more than usual, missing all the hero bravado or best friend familiarity. At least she kept her glasses on, maybe as a safety blanket more than anything - to fiddle with and keep their meeting as normal as it could be in their circumstance.

“Hey,” her arms twitched with the want to wrap around Kara’s shoulders, feeling heavy at her sides.

“Would you like a drink?” They walked inside, Lena placing her bag on the countertop, watching as the superhero busied herself with retrieving glasses and wine. Maybe a drink would make the atmosphere a tad bit more comfortable.

“Sure.”

“How was your day?” Kara glanced up from pouring a glass of white wine, the first time she’d intentionally made eye contact with Lena since she’d knocked on the door. It wasn’t just her posture that was different, her bright eyes had dimmed slightly - missing their mischievous sparkle, their dancing admiration.

“The norm really, a business meeting for L-Corp, wandering around CatCo...” She tried to stay casual, keeping the fiddling of her fingers to a minimum and acting as if everything was normal. “How’s being the best reporter in National City treating you?”

Kara let out a breathless laugh in response, waving Lena over to the sofa. “It’s going quite well, another article of mine was published. I’m sure you’d know, considering you’re my boss.”

“Of course, I read every one you write. Even before I bought the company.” The serious tone in her voice wasn’t missed by Kara as she shifted her glasses up, as a nervous habit rather than a need. They were both aware that she didn’t really need them.

“Well, thank you, Lena.” The tilt of a head and the glimpse of a glisten in cerulean eyes caused Lena’s chest to constrict - beating an extra few times that was surely noticed by the blonde.

“So...I have your book.” She placed her glass down on the coffee table.

As if the fire dancing in her eyes had been blown out, Kara’s face dropped - head hanging low with what looked like shame.

“That, you do.”

“First off, I want to say that your poems are beautiful. I could just feel the emotions radiating from them, and they’re so vulnerable and strong at the same time - they just took me to another place altogether.”

That reaction obviously hadn’t been anticipated, if Kara’s hanging jaw was any indication.

Addressing the Supergirl situation was the only option for Lena at that moment, shoving the mentions of green eyes and best friend touches somewhere deep in the back of her mind.

“I could only infer from the mentions of red suns and flying that-“

“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you about Supergirl, Lena.” The sudden interruption caused Lena to blanch slightly, neatly arranged words at the tip of her tongue being jumbled up and thrown off course at Kara’s high pitch.

"Kara, I-

“No, listen. I’m just- I know how much trust means to you. You’ve grown up with lies and deceit, people abandoning and hurting you. I know how much our friendship means to you, and I betrayed that by hiding something so crucial from you.” Kara looked at Lena intently for a few silent seconds, knocking the black rims to a slant with disregard as she placed her face in her hands. “I’m so sorry. So, so, very sorry.”

“Kara, I knew. I knew that you were Supergirl.” The admission caused Kara’s head to rise slightly, looking at Lena curiously. “And I know why you kept it hidden. I understand. If you somehow didn’t know I was a Luthor and we became as close as we have - I would do everything in my power to prevent you from finding out. I’d do everything to keep you close and not have the judgement my last name brings,” The soft lilt of her voice quietened to a whisper, “I understand.”

“I don’t think you do, Lena, not completely. I’ve only ever told one person about my identity, of course people know but I’ve never had to tell anyone but Winn.” The words were rushed, barely picked up by Lena’s ears. She placed a tentative hand against Kara’s arm, watching as the blonde sighed in response and took a few seconds to just breathe, before starting again at a much slower pace.

“For years I’ve tried to make Earth my home: to fit in and follow its customs, live amongst humans as if I’m right where I belong. And it’s never truly worked. I’ve always felt like an alien, like I don’t truly belong, no matter how hard the people surrounding me try to change that.”

Kara’s eyelashes were dusting her cheeks, eyes closed tightly, a blonde lock fluttering each time she breathed out. Suddenly she was met with a look of hopelessness, of pure sincerity and plea, of sadness and hope and - it was all a bit too much for Lena, that she had to take a moment to glance down at her twiddling thumbs.

“Being with- being with you as Kara - as myself, just the awkward reporter who eats a bit too much and rambles whenever given the chance. Being with you as myself - not parading around with a cape - makes me feel human, Lena. _You_ make me feel human.”

Lena knew she should’ve said something. Should’ve quelled Kara’s worries with understanding and— _god damnit_ , maybe even have looked in her eyes. But she couldn’t bring herself to do it, too overwhelmed with all the new information she was receiving. Just a few days ago she was pining after her best friend, thinking it was all a one way path. The silence was unbearable.

Until she spoke again, “I just- I didn’t want to compromise what we had. I was a coward.”

A few moments passed as Lena mulled over her words, not sure which direction to take the conversation in. They hadn’t even discussed the one thing that had Lena’s heart skyrocketing and palms sweating, the little elephant in the room that Kara’s feelings towards Lena weren’t, at least completely, platonic. Not forgetting that Lena fucking loved her. Was in love with her.

“Kara-“

“It’s fine if you want some time, I’d understand.” The defeat that laced her voice caused Lena’s brow to furrow in a sudden desperation.

“Kara, I und-“ _I fucking understand, Kara, I get it. Can’t you see I don’t care about a stupid cape. I love you._

“I mean we haven’t even talked about the other fucked up stuff. Roa, Lena, I’m sorry I just- you’re so beautiful and I couldn’t help but-“

“Kara!“ _if she would just listen._

“I’m just making this worse aren’t I? Do you know what, I’ll see you out.” Kara rising to her feet abruptly was what snapped Lena into action, as she reached for broad shoulders and whirled the -clearly startled - Kryptonian around.

The logical thing to do might’ve been to yell at her to shut up. To shake her shoulders and explain that everything was okay. But the dumbfounded look in Kara’s stupid, cerulean eyes wiped out any and all coherent thoughts in Lena’s mind, and caused her to surge forward; gripping Kara by the jaw, and pressing their lips together.

She stood stock still before her brain processed what was happening and responded to the kiss in kind, a tentative hand rising to brush against Lena’s cheek. Each nerve cell in Lena’s body was on fire, and maybe there would soon be ash at the back of her throat. It didn’t matter. Kara was kissing her back, Kara’s lips were moving against hers - soft and electric; better than any image her mind had conjured of this moment.

That deep warmth seemed to erupt into flames, a wave of static energy coursing through her veins that was fuelled more by the knowledge that Kara liked her and was kissing her, than the kiss itself. It was everything she’d ever wanted, and everything she’d ever dreaded. There was no going back. Everything fell into place, as she slid her tongue across Kara's bottom lip and felt that want, that need to be closer.

Kara's arms slowly wrapped around Lena’s neck, holding tight as if scared she was going to slip away, scared that she was going to open her eyes and Lena wouldn’t be there. She loosened the hold when she felt the CEO pulling back slightly, eyes glassed over with want and relief and something deeper.

“Kara, I don’t-“ her chest was heaving, eyes darting repeatedly to Kara’s wet lips, pupils blown and fingers trembling as they found their way to Kara’s. “I don’t care about Supergirl, okay! I never cared! I know. I understand why you didn’t want to tell me. I get it.”

The blonde stood shell shocked, a dumbstruck look in her eyes as they moved about Lena’s face, barely focusing on one spot.

“And as for those other poems, fuck me were they a breath of fresh air. You don’t realise what they did to me. To hear you speak about me as if I’m the only person you can see in the room, to hear you speak about me in similar ways I’ve thought about you for months.” The woman inhaled deeply, a shaky breath that stuttered and hitched - an anxious breath that had Kara waiting in anticipation. “I am in love with you, Kara Danvers, stupidly and hopelessly in love with you. I’m the coward for keeping quiet for so long.”

Kara's eyes widened, hands clenching and unclenching in Lena’s own, pupils looking between Lena’s pools of green. “You- you’re, in love...with me?” It was barely above a whisper, a breath that could easily be carried away with the wind.

“No, Kara, I just fucking kissed you and told you that for no reason.”

“You’re in love with me,” she seemed to ignore Lena’s snark, a hesitant smile pulling at dimpled cheeks.

“Yes, Kara, I’m in love with you.”

The reporter wasted no time in drawing Lena towards herself, mouth meeting hers in a waltz, a hand placed firmly behind a pale neck. Noses bumped and teeth knocked together as Kara smiled, giddy in her advance. As the kiss progressed, she grew more serious. Lena barely felt the back of her legs knock the sofa as she was guided backwards, Kara following and straddling her lap. 

This time there was no hesitance, no shock - just pure heat and admiration. She could hear nothing but the fast beat of her heart, feel nothing but Kara’s cold, parted lips from chilled wine, mixed with her warm breath - a bit like the Mediterranean ocean.

Twitching fingers ran up the expanse of her back, veins throbbing as Kara pushed herself closer - senses overloaded with everything Lena. A hint of perfume, a taste of wine and mint, nails scratching at her neck. And then Lena was pushing at her shoulders, chest heaving for the oxygen she was sure could be replaced by Kara’s mouth. “Kara- wha- what does this mean?”

“It means...I love you too, Lena.”

_your words light a fire in my soul,_

_the sort of fire that water can’t tame,_

_that only grows fiercer_

_with each syllable you speak_

_it continues to burn_

Cerulean eyes danced between chartreuse, fern, lime and sapphire. Lena reached for her glasses - askew and slanted - throwing them somewhere on the table, or maybe it was the sofa? She didn’t really care where they landed.

_it continues to burn_

Then she was pulling at the hair tie in Kara’s hair, watching as blonde locks pooled around her shoulders. She didn’t see Supergirl, no- she saw Kara.

_it continues to burn_

Then she was brushing her finger against parted lips, cupping a cheek and sitting up until her mouth was dusting Kara’s. “I think we should take this to the bedroom.”

A soft palm took her hand and they were stumbling backwards in no time at all. Fingers fumbling with buttons and clothes strewn in their path to the bed, lips everywhere and muttered words of admiration. 

_it continues to burn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was it. I was thinking about adding a sex scene but liked it where I left it ;) comment below your thoughts and constructive criticism! Thanks for reading


	2. Poems I didn’t Include (NOT a new chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT A SECOND PART TO THE STORY. 
> 
> Now that that’s over, here’s some poems I didn’t include in the work that I thought I’d add in case anyone was interested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my dudes, this story is remaining a one shot, but have some poems that probably aren’t very good because I didn’t include them in the work

•

she resents my faith,

forever accustomed to people 

not believing in her; 

people leaving her 

i’ll never stop believing;

nothing can taint my trust,

and I’m never leaving 

not unless my staying causes more harm than good 

•

L for the love I feel whenever you say my name

L for the lust I feel when you sit behind your desk, regal looking 

L for that look you give me whenever I say something stupid 

L for- L for you. 

•

Mon-El 

Like Romeo and Juliet 

our love was 

made for disaster

•

The sky was my salvation,

The higher I flew 

The closer I got to home 

The weight on my shoulders dropped

With a loss in gravity 

Leaving burdens behind in the clouds

•

(I have a memory of adding this one but I’m not sure so...)

I wish your eyes brimmed

with the admiration, 

the love- I imagine is 

reflected in my own. 

Perhaps you sneak glances 

in my distraction;

that’s the lie I whisper 

when my blood runs cold 

in your indifference.

•

You lose a part of yourself with every loss, 

parts of me were chipped away, 

Until I lost myself completely 

•

(This is my fave out of the runts of the litter, I think it’s about Alex)

A blank canvas you helped repaint me,

you filled up that emptiness

with your love and soul 

each moment a new brush stroke; 

a dash of colour arching to meet the others.

•

(the only thing I like about this one is the last stanza tbh)

Krypton 

red rays

and laughter 

bright shores 

and smiles 

familiar people,

familiar places,

home 

what I call home 

dark skies, 

worry,

dampened colours,

bland faces

krypton is dying 

slipping through our fingers 

krypton is dead 

and each day I forget something else 

about my home.


End file.
